Tamani  Score
by Tenjou-niitan
Summary: This is a re write of the David favoured ending of Wings 2, Spells. I wrote this out of Love  For Tamani  And scorn  towards how things played out


**A/N: Well here I go! A Wings Series fanfiction ! This fiction is a rewrite of the end of book 2: Spells. If you haven't finished book 2 it would be smart to read this after you have ^^. Also this is the ending re-written in Tamani's favor. So if you are on team David, just don't read and save me the flame Thanks~ Oh and I'm not going to write a re-write all the way to the last chapter, because since I started at chapter Twenty Four, it would change the outcome of the rest.**

**(The following is an excerpt from Spells.)  
><strong>SILENT AND BROODING, LAUREL AND TAMANI  
>passed through the gateway. The familiar brigade of sentries greeted them. Shar stepped forward and glared at Laurel as he addressed Tamani. "We have a visitor."<br>"Trolls?" Tamani stiffened and pushed Laurel back towards the sparkling gate. "Laurel, back to Avalon."  
>Shar rolled his eyes. "Not trolls, Tam. Do you think we'd let you through if there were trolls waiting?"<br>Tamani sighed and dropped his hands. "Of course not. I didn't think."  
>"It's the human boy. The one who was here last autumn."<br>"David?" Laurel said, her voice weak. _How did he find out? _Shar nodded as Tamani's jaw stiffened. "I'll take her to him." Tamani said, stepping forward. "Where is he?"  
>"He's keeping his distance," Shar said, gesturing vaguely with his head. "Out by the house."<br>"I'll be back," Tamani said wrapping his around Laurel's upper arm and pulling her in the direction of the cabin. As soon as they were out of sight of the gate, he dropped his arm.  
>"I want to talk to him," Tamani said his voice low.<br>"No!" Laurel insisted. "You can't."  
>"I want to know what he's doing to help keep you safe." Tamani said, not meeting her eyes. "That's all."<br>"Absolutely not," Laurel said through clenched teeth.  
>"How much are you going to through away over David?" Tamani said exasperated, "me, obviously but what else? Your life? Your parents' lives? Even David's life, so I don't come in and put a little hitch in your little romance? I just want to talk to him."<br>"You want to intimidate him. Threaten his position. I _know_ you Tamani."  
>"I may as well, since he's here." Tamani growled, glancing up the path.<br>"I didn't ask him to come," Laurel said, not quite sure why she felt compelled to justify herself. Tamani was silent. "He shouldn't be off work yet. He shouldn't even know I'm here." Tamani stopped abruptly and turned. "You lied to him?" His face unreadable.  
>"I-"<br>"You _lied_ to him to come out and see me?" Tamani laughed. "You lied for me. I feel special." His voice was sharp and harsh, but there was something behind it. Appreciation. Satisfaction.  
>Laurel scoffed and started to walk away. "Don't even think that; it wasn't for you."<br>Tamani grabbed her arm and whirled her around so quickly she stumbled forward against his chest. He didn't try to embrace her; he just held her arm as she stood sprawled across him.  
>(<strong>My adlibs and ending changing begins here)<br>**"Wasn't it? Tell me you don't love me."  
>Laurel tried to say she only loves David but her mouth was robbed of all moisture and lubrication and it was all transferred to her eyes as they sobbed quite on their own. "Tell me Laurel, that David is all you'll need in your life and you don't need me," he said softly while caressing Laurel's tear soaked cheeks. Laurel squinched her eyes shut tight and tried to fight against Tamani's iron grip but it wasn't going her way. "Tell me that you never think of me when you're with him, or that in your dreams I don't constantly appear. Laurel, try to tell me you don't love me." Tamani was now looking dead straight into her eyes, looking for a slight sign of doubt. He then looked at her lips, waiting for words to come out; they didn't. "You can't even say it Laurel," he said putting his face into her shirt. Laurel could feel him crying softly into her shoulder. "Laurel I- I love you so much, why, can't you just love me back? I've loved you ever since you were a sapling, I studied humans for you, I protected you, I abandoned my family for you, I live for you… so why can't you just love me?"<br>A feeling of yearning was pouring out from Tamani's very being. And his tears seemed to sting Laurel with spite. Laurel pushed Tamani back with all her might and turned the tables on him. She looked at him and broke down. His face was so vulnerable that she though she may have melted right then. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Tam… I-I can't do this to you. I always have to go back to the human world, and I can't stay with you. David… he's wonderful to me- and if I have to live in the Human world he's all I need so- just don't wait for…"  
>Tamani cut her off with a passionate kiss. Laurel's resolve melted instantly and she returned the kiss Tamani felt so warm he held Laurel tighter and tighter. When they both needed air, Tamani let go and looked at her with a serious expression. "Laurel, do you think I can't wait a little bit for you? I mean after all I did wait for 12 years until you could meet me again. Plus, you're a faerie Laurel. Did you forget you're going to outlive David by more than a century? And I hope you don't expect to tell me your fellings after he dies now, because that would just be cruel." The two laughed and laurel suddenly stopped herself and replaced her smile with a serious look. "But Tam… I do have feelings for David too… and being in the Human world… something like this… I might fall for him when you're not around."<br>"That won't be a problem, trust me."  
>"Why- what are you talking about?"<br>"Read the next book people, you'll get me ;D" **(A/N: -cough- Tam Collins people xD)**  
>After they talked it over a bit, it was time for Laurel to confront David. She walked out bravely to his car. When he saw her, his face lit up and her ran over and spun her around. Then his face turned darker. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought you could have died Laurel. Trolls ate you or something." He said his happiness slowly creeping through. Guilt obsorbed Laurel, "David, I should have told you where I went, but… there's something I have to tell you." Laurel swallowed. She looked back at the forest nervously, and she swore she saw a tree wink at her. With renewed courage she stared straight at David. "I love Tamani, David I'm so sorry but… I can't hide it anymore." David let me go and stammered back against his car. I gave him a last hug and disappeared in the trees, to –cough- seal our renewed love.<p>

**Ok that's it ! I know short, but hey I just did this out of outrage xD But I just got to the part where Tamani won in Book 3 so my pain is gone xD R&R  
>David: T_T<br>Tamani: Haaa haa ha ha haaaaa!  
>David: FU*K YOU<br>Tamani: Hey don't threaten me with a good time ;D  
>ME: LOLOLOL LMAO :D<strong>


End file.
